A Wish Come True
by twohill
Summary: It's after the war, people died, people suffered. Is everything going to be the same? Or will they change? How about things between Draco and Hermione?


Hey, this one was supposed to be meant for Draco's birthday yesterday, but I only managed to finish it today. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this and please review. Thanks!

It was a few months after the war, there was no clear victory. Both Voldermort and Harry were dead.

Students were back in Hogwarts after they got cut off from education due to the war.

Hermione placed her trunk next to her bed and looked around her room.

It was the same room she had slept in since first year, only now, half her roommates were gone. Not only her roommates, but half her of housemates were gone too. Gone forever.

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and she headed towards the lake, she needed fresh air.

"You didn't die in the war eh, Granger?" she heard a voice behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.

He was smirking as usual, just that this time, his smirk lost the arrogance and mischief. His face was still as pale as before, but the life in it was sucked out by the war.

"Yeah, and it's sad you didn't die." Hermione replied flatly.

"Where's your manners, Granger?"

"Talk about yourself."

Draco simply sat down next to Hermione. They both sat in silence, a comfortable silence, that neither of them wanted to break.

That was, until Draco saw a tear slip out of Hermione's eye and down her cheek.

Draco just watched her. And as Hermione's tears flowed, Draco nearly cried. He was frustrated at not being able to feel and share her pain. And for that, he almost cried.

Almost. Because a Malfoy does not shed tears. Malfoys are strong. They do not have emotions.

But Draco knew he could not live up to the expectations of a Malfoy. He knew that ever since he felt his cheeks flush and his heart tighten everytime Hermione walk passed him. Since the day he fell for her, he knew he had failed as a Malfoy.

But he didn't care. If being a Malfoy meant he couldn't love Hermione, then he would rather not be a Malfoy.

He almost did that for her. He almost wanted to server ties with his family just to be with the one he loved.

But now, he realized how foolish he was. He realized he was entitled to love. It's human nature. And now, he didn't care. He was going to tell Hermione he loved her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Hermione.

His voice was soft. He was not used to being nice.

Hermione turned to look at him and hesitated.

She didn't know how to answer his question. She was glad he was concerned about her, it was nice to have someone to share the pain with, but she was not sure if Malfoy was the one.

I mean, she liked him, yeah she did, but the possibility of him liking her back was almost close to zilch. He might not want to share her hurt as much as she wanted him to.

"Why should you care?" she finally replied.

"I was just asking." his voice had a hint of frustration.

"You want an answer? Fine. I'm crying because I miss my parents. Because some ass called Voldermort killed them for no bloody rhyme or reason!"

Hermione couldn't take it. She had to let it out. She had to scream. And after that, she just burst into tears all over again.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He held her as tightly as he could, as if her pain would go away if he held onto her.

Hermione clutched onto Draco and cried even more, while Draco whispered comforting words into her ear.

They stayed like this for a while, and Hermione finally said,

"Thanks Draco. I needed that."

Draco smiled.

"Don't expect me to do that more than once though, Granger."

She unwrapped herself from his arms and let out a small sigh. From her pocket, she took out a photograph.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"It's a photograph. But for muggles, our pictures don't move. Like this one."

Hermione handed Draco the photo and Draco looked at it with interest.

"That's your mum, isn't it?" he pointed to the photo.

"Yeah."

"What is she doing in the picture?"

"She was making a wish. It was her birthday."

"Oh." Draco nodded.

"And every year, I would send her a card, but today, she's too far away to receieve it."

Hermione started to tear up again.

"So it's her birthday today?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"She'll know you remembered. I bet you she's watching you right now, from up there."

"Yeah, I hope so." Hermione smiled.

"You know, your mum was one lucky woman."

"Why?"

"Her family remembered her birthday. My parents don't even care."

"Aw Draco." Hermione gave him a hug.

"Thanks." Draco smiled.

"So, when is your birthday?"

"The same day as your mother's"

Hermione laughed.

She took out her wand and twirled it a bit, before a small cake appeared in front of the both of them.

"Make a wish." Hermione said to Draco.

Draco looked at her, then at the cake. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

His wish was simple. He just wanted Hermione to be happy. That was all he needed.

He opened his eyes and blew out the candle.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"Something you wouldn't want to know about."

Hermione gave him a look of curiosity and Draco smirked. They looked at each other for quite a while. In silence. Only this time, it wasn't a comfortable silence.

Draco's heart was pounding furiously. God, she had such beautiful eyes. And even though her face had strands of hair stuck to it due to her dried tears, she still looked so pretty.

And Hermione, well she was trying to think of something to say, but her brain was not helping. At all. It blanked out. As if staring into Draco's eyes sucked everything out of her.

Slowly, Draco's hand inched towards hers, and his heart was beating faster and faster. Once he felt his hand on hers, he numbed. Her hand felt so warm. He waited for a reaction from her.

Nothing. Nothing at all. She didn't move her hand away, neither did she grasp onto his hand.

Draco mustered all his courage and leaned towards her.

His lips met hers. And this time, she responded. She kissed him back.

His whole world faded away for that moment. They both shared a passionate kiss, one that felt so right and so good, that neither wanted it to end.

After what seemed like eternity, Hermione pulled away. And his wish did come true, he wanted Hermione to be happy, and there she was, next to him, the happiest girl on earth. She smiled as she leaned towards him.

"Happy birthday, Draco." she whispered into his ear.


End file.
